kalendariumhistorycznefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gajusz Juliusz Cezar
Gajusz Juliusz Cezar (100 r.p.n.e - 44r p.n.e) Gajusz Juliusz Cezar, pochodzący ze znanej patrycjuszowskiej rodziny, był głównym sprawcą upadku rzymskiej Republiki. Mimo tego, historia po dzień dzisiejszy widzi w nim wielkiego wodza i polityka, który po zwycięskiej wojnie przeciwko Pompejuszowi został władcą Rzymu. Sławę przyniosły mu thumb|Popiersie Juliusza Cezara wielkiego polityka oraz przywódcę Rzymskiego.przede wszystkim: podbój Galii i świetne, pod względem literackim opisy prowadzonych kampanii wojennych. Wszyscy późniejsi władcy Rzymu przybierali oficjalny tytuł Cezarów, zapewne w nadziei, że w ten sposób spłynie na nich, choć część sławy, jaką cieszył się ich wielki poprzednik. Młodość Juliusza Cezara Juliusz Cezar urodził się 12 lipca 102 lub 100 roku p. n. e, w rodzinie, wywodzącej się od rodu Juliuszów, którego mitycznym założycielem był Eneasz. Ojciec Cezara sprawował urząd pretora, zmarł jednak, kiedy Juliusz miał 16 lat, osierocając jego i dwie córki. Wychowaniem przyszłego rzymskiego władcy zajmowała się więc matka – Aurelia. W wieku 17 lat Cezar poślubił wnuczkę Korneliusza Cynny, przywódcy stronnictwa popularów – Kornelię. Szczęśliwe życie u boku ukochanej nie trwało długo. W 82 roku p. n. e., kiedy do władzy doszli optymaci, Cezar dostał rozkaz od ówczesnego dyktatora Sulli, aby niezwłocznie rozwiódł się z Kornelią, gdyż małżeństwo to było niepoprawne politycznie i mogło złamać Cezarowi dalszą karierę. Odmowa Cezara skutkowała natychmiastowym wygnaniem, skonfiskowaniem majątku żony oraz odebraniem mu tytułu, „flamens Dialis” – kapłana boga Jowisza. Z pomocą Cezarowi ruszyli krewni i właściwie dzięki ich wstawiennictwu został on ułaskawiony. Zrażony polityką prowadzoną w Rzymie, Cezar udał się na wschód, gdzie w krótkim czasie zaciągnął się do wojska. Mając walkę we krwi z powodzeniem brał udział w wielu bitwach, między innymi w bitwie pod Mytelene, w której wsławił się odwagą i otrzymał „koroa vita” – wieniec z liści dębowych. thumb|left|Juliusz popiersie.Początki działalności politycznej Cezara W 79 roku p. n. e., ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Cezara, z władzy rezygnuje Sulla, a jego następcą zostaje Marek Emiliusz , który jednak nie sprawdza się w roli przywódcy i umiera na Sardynii. Śledząc zmiany u władzy, Cezar postanowił wykorzystać szansę, daną mu przez los i oskarżył, Gnejusza Dolabelę – byłego konsula o nadużycia w Macedonii oraz Gajusza Antoniusza – dowódcę wojskowego o złupienie wielu miast greckich. Posunięcie to nie przyniosło mu jednak większej sławy, a wręcz zmniejszyło szanse na otrzymanie godnego stanowis ka, wobec czego Cezar decyduje się w roku 78 p. n. e., na wyjazd na wyspę Rodos. W czasie podróży został napadnięty i porwany. Po 40 dniach niewoli pirackiej został wykupiony za sumę 50 talentów. Zaraz po przybyciu do Miletu niezwłocznie zorganizował samodzielną flotę i wyruszył stoczyć walkę - z wydawać by się mogło panami mórz – odnosząc swoje pierwsze, samodzielne zwycięstwo. Cezar powrócił do Rzymu dopiero w 68 roku p. n. e., na wieść o śmierci swojej córki – Julii, której pogrzeb wykorzystał do celów politycznych, nie bacząc na uczucia swojej żony Kornelii, k tórą również stracił w tym samym roku. Po tych zawirowaniach w życiu osobistym Cezar udał się do miasta Gades, a później w okolice doliny Padu, gdzie starał się zebrać oddziały i wywołać powstanie przeciwko Rzymowi. Zamiar ten jednak się nie powiódł i Cezar powrócił do Rzymu, gdzie poślubił Pomponię, wnuczkę Bulli. Było to małżeństwo czysto polityczne, pomiędzy popularem, a optymatką, które pozwalało Cezarowi związać się bliżej z Pompejuszem. Równocześnie Cezar zawarł porozumienie z politycznym wrogiem Pompejusza – Markiem Krassusem. W 65 roku p. n. e. Cezar został mianowany edylem kulturalnym. Zaciągnął wtedy wielkie długi i zorganizował igrzyska, dzięki którym zyskał poparcie i przychylność ludu. Dwa lata później wybrany został najwyższym kapłanem, choć wybór ten nie do końca był rozstrzygnięty sprawiedliwie. W międzyczasie Cezar uczestniczył w spisku Katyliny, który miał doprowadzić do zamachu stanu i przejęcia władzy. Działania te zostały jednak udaremnione przez konsula Cycerona, jednak od tej pory na Cezarze ciążył zarzut udziału w spiskach. thumb|Kapitulacja przywódcy Galów Przymierze trzech Po ustąpieniu Cycerona z funkcji konsula, Cezar został mianowany pretorem. J ednak po wielu atakach na jego osobę utracił ten urząd, został natomiast mianowany namiestnikiem Hiszpanii. Jednak, kiedy Cezar chciał opuścić Rzym, został zatrzymany przez swoich wierzycieli, którym był winny duże kwoty pieniędzy i tylko dzięki poręczeniu Marka Krassusa opuścił Rzym. W Hiszpanii Cezar pokonał plemiona, zamieszkujące tereny Luzytanii i Galicji i po upływie roku wrócił jako tryumfator. Ponieważ Cezar wrócił do Rzymu ze znacznym majątkiem, przywiezionym z Hiszpanii, chciał go wykorzystać do zdobycia urzędu konsula, spotkał się jednak ze sprzeciwem senatu, który nie dopuścił do rozpoczęcia przez Cezara kampanii wyborczej. Ponieważ nie udało się Cezarowi zdobyć upragnionego tytułu, przeznaczył on cały majątek na spłatę długów, a sam zawarł układ z Pompejuszem i Markiem Krassusem. Do zawiązania porozumienia doszło w 60 roku p. n. e. W ten właśnie sposób słynny wódz, bogacz i kandydat na konsula zawiązali I triumwirat w myśl zasady: „odtąd nie stanie się w Rzeczypospolitej nic, co nie spodobałoby się, któremukolwiek z trzech.” Dzięki temu przymierzu w 59 roku p. n. e. Cezar został konsulem. Przeprowadził wtedy wiele ustaw, które pozytywnie wpłynęły również na pozostałych triumwirów. Równocześnie Cezar objął namiestnictwo nad Galii Przedalpejskiej i Galii Narbońskiej. Podbój Galii W 58 roku p. n. e., Cezar rozpoczął podbój Galii. Zamierzał zdobyć Galię głównie z powodu łupów wojennych. Aby jednak uzyskać dogodną pozycję strategiczną, w pierwszej kolejności wyparł Germanów, którzy również pragnęli opanować Galię a następnie dwukrotnie zaatakował Brytanię. Cezarowi udało się podbić Galię w ciągu siedmiu lat, podczas szeregu błyskotliwych kampanii. Podbój Galii, oprócz niezmierzonych bogactw, przyniósł mu także lojalność doświadczonych żołnierzy, oczekujących, że poprowadzi ich po dalsze sukcesy i zdobycze. Dokończywszy dzieła podboju, Cezar zdecydował się pozostać w Galii na czele armii i zarządzać podbitą prowincją do czasu, aż otrzyma konsulat, co wprawiło w popłoch senatorów. Jego przeciwnicy tymczasem żądali, żeby wrócił do Rzymu i stanął przed sądem, aby oczyścić się z zarzutów, stawianych mu w związku z poprzednim konsulatem. Cezar zdecydował się wówczas na krok, który oznaczał początek Republiki. Na czele swej armii przekroczył Rubikon, graniczną rzekę prowincji Galii, wypowiadając słynne słowa „Alea iacta est” Kości zostały rzucone i rozpoczął marsz, który doprowadził go do Rzymu. Działo się to w styczniu 49 roku p. n. e. Upadek Republiki Rzymskiej Wydarzenie to doprowadziło do wybuchu wojny domowej. Aby usprawiedliwić swoje działania Cezar ogłosił, że występuje w obronie praw trybunów ludu, którzy zostali wygnani z Rzymu. Nie pomogły specjalne pełnomocnictwa, przekazane Pompejuszowi. Musiał on opuścić Rzym razem z urzędnikami i senatorami. Po tym wydarzeniu od Cezara odsunął się jeden z najbliższych oficerów – Labienus. Cezar przebaczył mu jednak ten postępek. Wojska Cezara, idąc na Rzym nie spotkały się prawie z żadnym oporem. Wręcz przeciwnie, oddziały Pompejusza albo rozpierzchały się w popłochu, albo stawały do walki u boku Cezara. D thumb|Moneta Cezara o najważniejszych zwycięstw należało zajęcie Korfinium i Dyrrachium, z którego Pompejusz razem z senatem uciekł za Adriatyk. Cezar w wyniku tych walk stał się panem całej Italii. Jednak to zwycięstwo nie zadowalało jego ega i wraz z legionami ruszył do Hiszpanii, gdzie stacjonowały legiony Pompejusza. W efekcie końcowym dowódcy tych oddziałów – Afraniusz i Paterejusz zawarli pokój z Cezarem. W ten bezkrwawy sposób zakończono wojnę z Hiszpanią. W początkach grudnia 49 roku p. n. e. Cezar wrócił do Rzymu i spędził w nim 11 dni. Tyle, bowiem wystarczyło, aby otrzymać ponowny wybór na konsula. Zaraz potem wyruszył na wschód gdzie stoczył szereg walk na terenie Grecji na początek z Pompejuszem, który po przegranej pod Farsalos z początkiem 48 roku p. n. e. uciekł do Egiptu, gdzie został zamordowany przez doradców króla Ptolomeusza, który chciał zyskać przychylność Cezara. Cezar i Kleopatra W tym samym czasie w Egipcie panowała wojna domowa pomiędzy królo thumb|Jego syn Ptolemeusz XV Cezarion i Cezariona Marka Kleopatra wą Kleopatra, a jej bratem. Kleopatra wiedząc, że Cezar dysponuje olbrzymią armią, przeciągnęła go na swoją stronę. Nie udało się jednak osiągnąć pełnego sukcesu. Cezar i Kleopatra byli oblegani w pałacu przez ludność Aleksandrii. Uratowała ich odsiecz w 47 roku p. n. e. w n iedługim czasie po opuszczeniu przez Cezara Egiptu, Kleopatra urodziła syna, którego nazwała Cezarionem (Cezarkiem). Wojny Cezara Cezar nie zamierzał rezygnować z podboju świata. Kontynuował wojny, a do swoich zwycięstw mógł zaliczyć pokonanie Farancesa – uzurpatora do władzy w królestwie Piemontu. Zwycięstwo to Cezar podsumował trzema słowami - „veni, vidi, vici” – przybyłem, zobaczyłem, zwyciężyłem. W 46 roku p. n. e. Cezar pokonał wojska w Afryce Północnej, a w 45 roku p. n. e. pokonał pod Mudaną w Hiszpanii synów Pompejusza. W przerwach pomiędzy bitwami Cezar wracał do Rzymu, miał jednak problem z ustaleniem po dstaw, na których mogłaby opierać się jego władza. Spisek przeciwko Cezarowi Od 59 roku p. n. e. Cezar pięciokrotnie był wybierany konsulem i trzykrotnie dyktatorem. Ostatecznie w 44 roku został mianowany dyktatorem wieczystym. Miał to być tytuł dożywotni i taki był. Cez ar nie cieszył się nim długo. 15 marca 44 roku p. n. e. został zasztyletowany. Otrzymał 23 cios y sztyletem, z czego tylko 1 był śmiertelny. Głównymi spiskowcami byli Marek Juniusz Brutu s, Decymus Juniusz Brutus, Gajusz Kasjusz Longinus, Gajusz Treboniusz, Serwiusz Sulpicjusz Galba, Lucjusz Mincjusz Basylus, Publiusz Serwiliusz Kaska i Lucjusz Tiliusz Cymber. Byli on i najbardziej zaufanymi współpracownikami Cezara, ale nie docenił ich. Zawdzię czali mu duże majątki i wysokie urzędy państ wowe, czego nie mogli znieść. To właśnie pchnęło ich do zamordowania Cezara. Ponieważ Cezar formalnie nie mógł uznać Cezariona za swego syna, więc jeszcze przed śmiercią na swego dziedzica wyznaczył wnuka swej młodszej siostry - Gajusza Oktawiusza, który przyjął nazwisk o Gajusz Juliusz Cezar Oktawian. 1 stycznia 42 roku p. n. e. Cezar na mocy uchwały senatu i ludu rzymskiego został zaliczony w poczet bogów jako Divus Iulius (Boski Juliusz). Uzurpator czy ref ormator? Jak więc pods thumb|left|Spisek przeciwko Cezarowi w 44 r p.n.e zadano mu dwadzieścia ran. umować życie Cezara? Z pewnością był uzurpatorem. Osiągnął swą pozycję dzięki armii i to ona była główną podporą jego urzędów. Skupił w swoich rękach nieograniczoną władzę, do której dążył przez całe życie nie przebierając w środkach. Patrząc na Cezara widzimy jednak nie tylko uzurpatora, ale również doskonałego organizatora i reformatora państwa. Cały twórczy wysiłek dyktatora kierował się ku uregulowaniu politycznego i gospodarczego życia Rzymu, które popadło w groźny rozstrój, spowodowany wieloletnią anarchią oraz późniejszą wojną domową. Najlepiej charakteryzuje Cezara wypowiedź Cycerona, który był jego przeciwnikiem politycznym: „te są przymioty Cezara: usposobienie łagodne i życzliwe; ogromnie się rozkoszuje wybitnymi umysłami; ustępuje prośbom słusznym i wypływającym z poczucia obowiązku, ale nie próżnym i karierowiczowskim; jest człowiekiem bardzo bystrym i wiele przewidującym... Podziwiam powagę, sprawiedliwość i mądrość Cezara”. Jako wódz armii i polityk wyzbył się wszelkiej nienawiści do wrogów. Niektórzy otrzymali od niego wysokie stanowiska i majątki. Cezar był nie tylko politykiem. Pisał pamiętniki, interesował się zagadnieniami gramatycznymi, kolekcjonował dzieła sztuki.